One Mistake
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Audrey Griffin, Seventh year Hufflepuff, muggleborn is walking back to her common room after studying at the library. A normal thing for all students to do without anything bad happening, right? Wrong. Audrey soon bumps into some Slytherins who are keen on making her life hell.


One Mistake

_Warning: Implied rape and torture. Read at your own risk._

Audrey Griffin, the Slytherin's punching bag, was nervously walking on her way back to her common room. In half an hour, it would be curfew, and nearly no people were out anymore. She had been to the library, studying. She hoped that no Slytherins would find her. If they did, she'd get some bruises tonight. She could usually just hex them and get away, However, she did the most unintelligent thing tonight; she left her wand in her dorm room.

"Oh look who it is, Millie." Pansy Parkinson said with a smirk on her face, "Little Miss Hufflepuff."

Millicent laughed a blood curling laugh, "What are you doing out here so late, Miss Huffle-Puff?"

Audrey turned around and started to walk backwards. "I-I was to the library."

"The library?" Pansy asked, taken back, "Surely a little Hufflepuff like you wouldn't spend their Friday night at the library!"

"I-I have a Herbology test," Audrey said and looked down at her shoes. "I don't want to fail it."

This caused both girls to laugh, "I don't believe you," Pansy said, "And you know what happens when you lie to me, Griffin."

"I-I-I'm n-not lying I-I promise!" Audrey said desperately and looked up.

"Grab her," Pansy said to Millicent, looking around to see if there were any prefects or teachers, "I think she needs another lesson on how not to lie to us."

"I agree," Millicent said with a smile, grabbing onto Audrey's arm hard enough to form a bruise.

Audrey whimpered. "I-I'm not lying!"

"Shut up you little mudblood!" Pansy said, slapping her across the face, "I don't want another word out of your unworthy mouth until I say so!"

Audrey pressed her lips together and nodded, her eyes watering by the pain.

Pansy nodded pleased with her obedience. "Now, you're going to be a good girl and hold Millie's hand,"

"Wh-What?" Audrey asked, confused, forgetting that she was supposed to shut up.

"I'll let that speech go, just this once," Pansy said, "Were going to calmly walk down to the dungeons, it wouldn't look right to any teachers if Millie was dragging you, now would it?"

Audrey gulped. "C-Can't I walk b-by myself?"

Pansy thought about this for a few moments, "Very well, but I swear to you, if you try to get away your going to regret it."

Audrey nodded and gulped. She didn't want to do this at all, but she were to scared. She started to walk with them. All three girls walked down to the dungeons without a problem, they stopped in front of the Slytherin common room where Pansy said the password and turned to Audrey, "In you go."

"Bu-But i-i'm not allowed t-to," Audrey protested.

"Don't worry," Millicent said with a smirk, "We have guests down here all the time,"

Audrey gulped. She didn't want to go there. She hesitated. Her hesitation was all that Pansy needed, "Petrificus Totalus." she muttered and Audrey fell to the floor.

"Pick her up and bring her to our dorm room," Pansy said with a smirk, "I'll grab Daphne and Astoria."

Millicent nodded, doing what Pansy said and a few minutes later, the three girls came in the room, where Pansy dropped the body bind. Audrey immediately crawled backwards, until she felt a wall behind her. She stared at the girls. Daphne got a chair and put it in the middle of the room, "Come sit, Mudblood."

Audrey shook her head slightly, still sitting at the floor, pressed against the wall.

"I don't want to use force here," Daphne said, taking out her wand, "But believe me, I will."

Audrey stared at the wand and slowly stood up, walking towards the chair.

"Good girl," Pansy chimed in, waiting for her to sit. Audrey slowly sat down and looked at the other girls.

"Now," Daphne said, "I was told that you lied to Pansy tonight... What have we told you about lying to your Superiors?"

"I-I-I didn't l-lie!" Audrey said in a low voice with her head hanging.

A loud crack was heard in the room from where Daphne slapped Audrey with her belt causing Audrey to yell out in pain and lift her hand, pressing it against her cheek. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Now," Daphne said, "We can do this the hard way, Mudblood. Or you can tell us where you were tonight."

"I-I-I've already told you!" Audrey yelled, fear in her voice. "It's the truth!"

Another crack was heard as Audrey got yet another blow, but this time to her stomach. "You were with that boy, weren't you, Mudblood?" Pansy asked.

Audrey yelled again holding her stomach. "What boy?" She whimpered.

"That Gryffindor, Percy," Pansy filled in, "Admit it! You were out with him!"

"O-Okay! I-I was with him" She said, thanking Merlin that she was a good actor.

"I thought so," Pansy said, with a smile, "You like him, don't you Mudblood?"

Audrey nodded. She actually did. She looked down. "Now that we got the truth," Pansy said, looking at Audrey, "You need to be punished for lying."

Audrey gulped, feeling the tears stream down her face. She shivered.

Pansy grabbed the belt from Daphne, "Bend over that chair, I think a good spanking should teach you not to lie."

Audrey shook her head and didn't move. She had some dignity to hold onto.

"No?" Pansy said, cocking her eyebrow up, "Would you rather a crucio?"

When Pansy didn't get an answer she shrugged, "Very well, Crucio!"

Pansy held her crucio for two straight minutes, smirking at the screaming and jerking Hufflepuff on the floor. When she stopped the crucio, she turned to Millicent and Daphne, "Time for you to leave now, girls. Astoria and I have some business with the mudblood."

Neither girl questioned Pansy and left the room; once they were gone; Pansy went over to Astoria and grabbed her breasts. "Hmph…" Astoria groaned, moving into the touch.

"Evanesco," Pansy said, making both Astoria and Audrey's clothes disappear. Astoria smiled, which looked forced, while Audrey laid on the floor, scared but did not dare move. She just stayed there while Pansy ordered Astoria to touch her, fuck her, suck her, and do everything and anything. She even found herself enjoying it after a while.

Audrey felt like she was the weakest person ever, she was a seventh year! She should have been able to fight against fourth years! The fact that a second year, SECOND! Was fucking her? Did the poor child even know what she was doing? _Probably not,_ she thought. She wasn't mad at Astoria, she was only twelve-years-old, taking orders from her sister and her friends, probably scared that they would hurt her.

When Pansy was done with her fun, she let Audrey go, with the threat that if she told anyone about what happened tonight, they would kill her. Audrey didn't think that one word of a lie. She knew one thing for sure, she was never going to go anywhere without her wand again.

***Looks around* I know, I write the weirdest things xD. This was actually inspired around a RP I did with someone on Omegle. Anyway…**

**Written for**

**Triad diversity BC, with the triad Pansy; Audrey; Astoria. I know there are other people in it, but you know, still! Prompt; Fight**

**Slash/Femmeslash BC with the prompt; Chair**

**Minor character BC, with the character Audrey, and the prompt; Dungeon**


End file.
